[unreadable] Candidate: Dr. Myles Wolf received the M.D. degree in 1996 from SUNY-Brooklyn. He completed internal medicine and nephrology training at MGH. In 2002, he received the Master of Medical Sciences degree in clinical physiological investigation from Harvard Medical School through its NIH K30-supported Scholars in Clinical Science Program. Mentor: David Nathan, M.D., is a world-renowned clinical investigator who has trained numerous investigators in the areas of diabetes and insulin resistance, a field in which he has published extensively. As Director of the MGH GCRC and as a founding member of the Scholars in Clinical Science Program, Dr. Nathan will ensure the success of Dr. Wolf's research training, project and overall career development. Research: cardiovascular disease (CVD) is the leading cause of mortality among women in the U.S. Reducing its burden requires further understanding of its early mechanisms. Women with hypertensive disorders of pregnancy (HDP), including preeclampsia and gestational hypertension, return to their normotensive baseline soon after delivery, yet they are at increased risk for CVD in later years. Therefore, these women represent in-vivo human models of the pre-CVD state in whom its early mechanisms may be studied. In their first study, they will test the hypothesis that otherwise asymptomatic women with prior HDP display evidence of increased CVD risk relative to those with normal pregnancy as early as one year postpartum. In addition to examining traditional CVD risk factors, they will focus on insulin resistance, inflammation and microalbuminuria, factors that are associated with HDP but have been understudied in the postpartum period. In a second physiological study, they will examine vascular reactivity using brachial artery ultrasound, and insulin sensitivity using intravenous glucose tolerance tests. The hypotheses to be tested are that women with HDP display evidence of endothelial dysfunction during the early postpartum period and that this alteration is related to insulin resistance. All subjects will be identified from the MGH Obstetric Maternal Study, the largest pregnancy cohort in Massachusetts, and the source of several important studies during pregnancy. The proposed study is sufficiently powered (>90%), IRB-approved and pilot data support its feasibility. They believe the results will provide critical insight into mechanisms of CVD in women and potentially suggest means to alter their CVD risk. [unreadable] [unreadable]